A Mark, a Mission,a Brand, a Scar
by averyschaefer
Summary: It all started with a tattoo. x RedSwanQueen x


_** A/N: Hey guys if there's any mistakes please excuse them. I had to do a RedSwanQueen because I friggin' love the idea of those three women together and I don't see enough of it on here. So hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Its rated M for a reason. :-)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor am I receiving any kind of profit from this story. No infringement is intended.**_

**_ Meeting_**

The first thing that drew Ruby's green eyes to the discretely tucked in tattoo's shop window was the slumped over tattoo artist's back. Realistic, stylized lines formed a realistic wolf. It had dramatic darks, neutral greys and soft hints of highlights making the beast appear wild and untamed. The limbs of the animal moved with every flex and shift from the woman's shoulder blades. It gave the woman, whose hand was buzzing into a grimacing man's stocky leg, an air of danger. Her shoulder length bob obscuring her face had Ruby drag her head farther over outside of the window as if the gesture could brush the fallen hair off the woman's profile.

Noticing the attempt was futile, Ruby started to continue her stride again, until on a whim, spun on her heel making the shopping bags in her arms tossing about from the motion.

The chime sounded above her head when she walked through the door. Her eyes dilated in poorly contained excitement. Her breath felt hot in her mouth. The inside of the shop was small. Laminated oversized drawings of elaborate, colorful Irezumi suits hung on the wall behind the sternum-high oak counter, a small wooden bench was behind her, a small shelf where black unlisted folders stacked clumsily. Tiny, brief smells of sanitizer and heady ink carried through the opening behind the counter, where Ruby could hear boisterous laughter, waning grunts and the constant buzz of tattoo guns.

Shortly after, a fair skinned, greasy man that had more ink than actual skin showing walked from the opening. A kind smile puffed his cheeks up and resulting in his blue eyes narrowing. "Wassup" the tattooist greeted, elbows resting on the counter, the smile firmly planted. "What can I help you with today?" his posture got tight as he stood up. "Anything in particular I can help you with?"

Sputtered face, Ruby gasped at the friendly man. For some odd reason, the thought of having a game plan ready before stepping foot into the shop didn't cross her mind. Which, in conclusion left her jaw unhinged animatedly as her mind grasped for some practical thing to say in this situation instead of sounding like a creeper, peeking in the window wanting to talk to the woman, whose voice, Ruby assumed was barreling through the air. It was low, with a hint of amusement found in her tone like she wanted to laugh.

"I'm uh, a little unsure…at the moment." Ruby fought the urge to roll her eyes at herself.

"Oh that's totally understandable" the man shifted the kangol hat plopped on his head, the skinny brim over his hairline which made him look like a mail boy or tiny Tim, Ruby thought. "There's some books right there in corner" his meaty finger pointed to the stacked shelf situated behind Ruby. "If you're just want some kind of ideas."

"What kind of work does the woman working on the man right now with the back tattoo do?" Ruby rushed out before her voice could catch up with her head.

"Oh" he chuckled lightly, shoulders shaking with mirth. "That's Reggie. She's proficient in a number of styles. A real gem there. Realism, traditional American, color…" he trailed off for a minute as his eyebrows scrunched together for a second. "You wanna see some of her work? She's pretty much booked solid for at least a month in advance usually so you'll have to set up a consultation, but also it'll give you more time to figure out exactly what you want."

Ruby's eyes got wide. "Holy hell, a month!?" the man nodded with an _I know exactly what you mean_ look. "does she have like a card or something? I'll like to just set up a consultation and talk to her, if that's ok. Will that take a month?"

"Oh no, not that part. I think…" he glanced behind him, as the sound of the buzzing tattoo gun stopped abruptly in the back. "She might be done with her appointment right now if you, kinda wanna just talk to her. Ya know, shoot a few ideas off to her and she could give you an estimation if it'll work or not?"

"That'll be great!" Ruby smiled with a nervous sigh. She hoped her hair was laying right as she ran a hand through her chestnut hair with tiny streaks of red.

The sun outside was streaked the counter in a harsh glow, the window reflecting slits of light had Ruby squinting in her right eye to be able to see.

"Hey Reggie" the inked man called peeking in the back. "you busy right now?" Ruby heard the pause in conversation then the woman's throaty, appealing voice. Than the man continued, "We got a lady out here wanting to talk to you about getting some work done." The woman talked again, her voice got louder and less stuffy as Ruby could tell she was getting closer to the opening.

Just then a flushed man in cardigan shorts walked out, his shin to calf was wrapped in saran wrap, secured with white tape. The young man smiled, shaking the inked man's hand before directing the look to Ruby as he waved goodbye to both tattoo artists. The bell dinged as he left in the warm weather and street.

Ruby felt her breath catch as the tattoo artist came into full view as she stepped up to the counter. Her smile was warm, her lips full, eyes expressive and dark, hair gracefully tussled brushing her toned shoulders, her flesh carrying a honey complexion. The woman's figure was noticeable with her blouse secured at the neck, the sides of the blouse snug against the skin.

She was drop dead gorgeous.

With a pat to Regina's shoulder and handshake to Ruby, the inked man went in the back.

_'Geez Emma's going to be so pissed at me for being late'_. Ruby thought.

"Hi there, I'm Regina or Reggie, either one is fine." She extended her hand to Ruby, who shook it after a moment of pausing, introducing herself after. "How can I be of service today?"

Ruby could think of a couple of ways….

It felt like her tongue got stuck to the roof of her mouth. "W-well" Ruby sighed before licking her lips trying to appear less taken by Reggie's beauty. "I'm not entirely sure what I would want" she started trying to explain. In actuality she never really thought about getting a tattoo, but now really thinking on it she wasn't opposed to the idea. But it would have to be something with deep meaning and value to her to mark her body permanently. "I really like your back tattoo. I saw it from the window. I guess I like the realistic work."

"Thank you" Regina smiled warmly, even though her eyes held a hint of mischief behind them. "So you're looking to get some extensive work done?"

"Ummm probably not that big or anything." Ruby chuckled running a hand through her hair. "But maybe something on my back or thigh. I'm honestly not sure exactly what I would want it to be though."

"Well you can shoot me an email at our website" Regina handed Ruby a card from the black tiny holder seated on the counter. Pointing on the card where it was located when Ruby took it. "…it's on the bottom right there. Yeah just shoot an email whenever you do if you're really interested in getting something. I check the email frequently. I actually have my 4:30 in a bit, but I have to use the bathroom."

They shared an awkward laugh.

""Sorry about that. I have to be leaving also anyways.' Ruby looked at the card before picking her bags situated at her feet back up. "I definitely will leave an email. It was very nice to meet you Reggie."

"Same Ruby. I guess I'll be hearing from you soon." Regina called out stepping around the counter where the bathroom was located further in the distance from Ruby.

"Thanks" Ruby smiled watching the woman's realistic tattoo again as she reached the bathroom door. Flawless lines peeking over her shoulder and below the waist band of her dark jeans was clearly visible now to Ruby that had her aching to disrobe Regina to see the finality of the tattoo.

Regina looked over her shoulder with kind eyes as she nodded stepping into the bathroom and effectively cutting off her view.

Ruby sighed putting the card in her pocket before leaving the shop. Firstly, she had to hurry back home with her bags, along the way informing Emma about her being late, and the reason. She could already hear the grumble in the blonde's tone yapping in her ear. But hopefully when she told her about what happened today she would relent her assault and only request she pay the first round of drinks.

She would definitely have to bring this up at happy hour.

xxx

"How many ways can I apologize Em?" Ruby tilted her head languidly, running her lips down Emma's neck before kissing the skin. She felt hands wrap around her neck pulling her further into her friend's grasp. "I'm sorry" Ruby pouted, sitting back in her stool in the crowded, homely bar. It was late evening, the bar gathering the blue-collar kind of crowd. It smelled of bourbon while a modern jukebox was playing some Depeche Mode per someone's request.

Emma had been effectively sulking for the past half hour, which really put a damper in their usually happy hour mood; it also put a damper in Ruby's plans for later licking and tasting the salt on the blondes skin from the many shots taken.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Emma huffed, tucking some curled blonde locks behind her pierced ear. She grabbed the clear shot, scooting it closer after licking the webbing between her thumb and index finger and throwing more salt on the skin. She sat the salt shaker down, her index finger nudging the item to Ruby. Shooting a knowing look to Ruby, Emma's pale eyebrows rose in signal for Ruby to follow. Ruby took the hint. "Let's just take these shots and then you can tell me about this hot tattooed chick you failed at getting her number." Emma laughed at Ruby's mumbled reply before they both threw the shots back with a hiss, slamming the empty glasses with a clink on the bar top.

The Patron was strong, but smooth as it settled in Ruby's stomach. A warm sensation was coming over her, her lips becoming slightly numb and her vision blurred for a second, until she realized she was still squinting at the blonde. She gave off a hearty laugh that made her chest feel tight, than the blonde followed, pinching the bridge of her wrinkling nose to the laughing fit.

Yep, they were officially drunk.

"So!" Ruby smacked the bar top, gaining a wary look from the bartender. She gave a sheepish smile as Emma chuckled under breath. "Like I was s-saying" Ruby rolled her eyes before smiling at the blonde. "Reggie…or Regina is this smoking hot tattoo artist who works at the tattoo shop around where my new job is. And get this? she's a brunette! Ya know I was doing some shopping" Emma nodded "…at the Plaza earlier and I seen her through the window. She has this full back tattoo of a wolf. She's so fucking hot, Em you would _love_ her." Ruby saw the blonde look at her incredulously, holding two fingers up motioning for another round to the bartender. "I'm serious! She is, she would be the perfect woman for that thing  
we want to do."

"Yeah, all that's left now is to talk to her about it. Well, really talk to her period. But how do you know she's actually into women, Ruby?"

The bartender sat the two shots down with a small lip twitch that wasn't quite a smile before rushing to the other end of the bar for some newcomers that just walked into the bar.

"Ionno" Ruby shrugged licking her hand than spilling some salt on it; Emma doing the same after her. "I just got this _feeling_" Ruby scrunched her nose up, a serious expression on her features that made Emma snort. Ruby huffed licking her hand than reaching for her shot, slamming it back before Emma realized what she was doing and hurried to catch up. "Ha ha" Ruby mocked laugh which made Emma swat her arm playfully. "No but seriously, I'm not sure. I'm hoping so. I think I need you to do some reconnaissance."

"Huh?"

"Come on" Ruby threw her arms around Emma's neck, making some hair fall into the blonde's face. "You know you're my little dyke whisperer." She whispered against laughing blonde's lips before kissing her. The action gaining the attention of some of the guys in the bar. Ruby drunk glared at the men behind Emma's shoulder.

"Ok when you put it like that…" Emma smirked as Ruby smoothed some strands out of her glazed eyes. She wrapped a hand around the Ruby's waist. "I'll see what's what."

_**II. Reconnaissance **_

Emma waited in her yellow buggy across the street a few feet ahead of the tattoo shop. Dark aviator sunglasses were perched on her nose, her car's visor was flipped down to block out the intrusive sun out her face as she waited for the shop to open. Yesterday's curls were flung on her shoulders and the back of the driver's seat. Her hand clutched a half empty Gatorade bottle as it rested on the middle compartment. Even with a pounding headache from the massive hangover, but she put her game face on determined to figure out what was the deal and to see exactly how this Reggie or Regina _really_ looked.

She and Ruby never could agree on _any_ woman. Emma was more inclined to brunettes, Ruby with blondes. So to say that she was surprised to find out that this tattooed brunette perked Ruby's interest was an understatement. Seriously, how could it not be? They been trying to find the right woman to involve into their fun for a while but every time they went somewhere and one showed remotely some kinda interest in someone they would always disagree. Though it wouldn't be the first time that either of them was involved in a threesome before, it would be Ruby's first time with two women and Emma wanted Ruby to experience how it was to have two women servicing her at the same time.

Emma twisted the cap off the bottle before taking a refreshing gulp of the drink before setting it in the cup holder. She rubbed her eyes with the pad of her index finger from under the aviators making them sit awkwardly on her forehead before she pushed them back to the bridge of her nose. She just wanted her headache to go away. The Tylenol was barely starting to kick in by now. The pain was only a dull throb now between her eyes.

She glanced at her watch to see what time it was. "_12:46 am" _Emma grunted from the odd angle twisting her torso to peer out her back window, lamely seeing if she could make out anyone unlocking the tattoo's shop door.

That was a big fat **no**.

So instead she turned the radio on and waited some more and wondered about how many details Ruby elaborated on about this woman. Maybe she had a gap as big as Madonna or David Letterman? Naw maybe she perky Dolly Parton breasts that felt like stones and was fake as a wig. The thought of this chick having big tits and a big gap made Emma giggle.

Just then in her mirror she saw a heavily tattooed man in a kangol hat walk up to the door jingling a large set of keys. Emma turned down the radio and scrunched lower in her seat feeling like a secret agent on a mission. Nobody else was with the man, no one that Emma saw at least. The man lifted the metal gate than unlocked and opened the shop.

She glanced at her watch '_1:00 pm'. _

He must be the person to open the shop.

Emma rolled her eyes before situating the aviators, twisting back to the front. There was a catchy tune on the radio and she reached for the knob, turning the volume up only partially. She decided to drink all of the Gatorade and before the last swivel of liquid passed her cool lips she saw a brunette in jeans and a grey vest that only accentuated her subtle curves that was present from afar, walk to the tattoo shop from the reflection of her rearview mirror. The heat of the sun did nothing to hide the woman's beauty, it only seemed to be magnified. A soft glow shone on the brunette's dark clothes, her hair trembling at the shoulders from the breeze and when Emma blindly sat the bottle back in the cup holder pulling her glasses off for confirmation, her green eyes seemed to strain while she unconsciously ravished the woman as she walked in the shop and out of sight.

Well that's certainly interesting enough to risk the brazen sun today. Her head didn't even hurt that much anymore.

Making sure there was nothing that could be deemed embarrassing on her face she put her aviators back on and killed the car, the music and engine going silent. She jogged across the street when she was certain no cars were barreling down the narrow lanes. Looking down at her fitted jeans and tank top that showed how fit she was or the pleasing curve to her bust she squared her shoulders back before pausing right before the translucency of the tattoos shop windows would give her away. Taking a deep breath and relaxing she opened the door to the tattoo shop.

The bell rang above her, which caused Emma's eyes to the bell vibrate before she looked around the shops cozy interior. With small interest she walked to the back hallway, her head peeking to where it led, she noticed to a black door that had no labeling. She figured it was the bathroom anyways. She sighed, her hands going to her hips instinctively as she peered her head over to the small shelf with the books. Her inclination for surveying her surroundings won out until she heard a feminine voice behind her.

"Good Afternoon, is there something I can help you with?"

She spun to see the brunette at the counter, a tickled look was on the woman's face.

Emma lowered her head observing the woman from the top of her aviators. She looked about the same height, spirited, but able to contain her emotions well if Emma hadn't notice the smallest hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

The brunette was entertained by the oddities she had done.

"Um yeah, are you Regina by chance?" Emma walked to the counter, sticking her yellow tinge arm out to Regina who was taken aback for a second before a courteous smile was once again on her face. Emma could tell it was only done for good customer service if the brunette thought that she might be an actual customer.

"Yes I am she" Regina puckered her lips a bit, the faint hint of a scar sat above her plump upper lip. Her eyes narrowed in thought watching Emma intently before shaking her hand. "and who might I ask are you? I'm guessing I'm the person you're trying to see?" she let her hand go before placing both palms on the counter top, clasping her hands together.

Emma chuckled good humoredly, her voice a bit lower to pull Regina's interest in to wander what her angle truly was. She saw from the darkness of her sunglasses Regina's eyebrow raise at the tone, her head tilting as if acquiring the origin of the noise.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Emma" the blonde laid her hand flat against her chest, a soft expression coming over her sun-kissed features. Now seeing that the brunette was showing a slight intrigue in her for whatever reason, Emma was going to milk it and how interested she really was. "a good friend of mine told me about you and your work. Ruby?"

A knowing expression came over Regina's face. A small chuckle falling from rubicund lips. "I remember her, she came by yesterday interested in getting a tattoo but was a bit unsure of what she really wanted. How is set by the way?" Emma could see how the memory put Regina in a funny mood. She must've thought the indecisive sputtering response from Ruby was cute.

Score one point for the lez team Emma mentally checked on a list.

"Yeah that's my Ruby" Emma smiled shaking her head "and she's doing good. I'll tell her you asked about her" Emma continued licking her lips. She stepped closer to the counter, leaning forward, the top of her cleavage showing enough to have Regina cock an eyebrow at the gesture. But Emma acted ignorant of their close proximity. "I actually researched some of your past work, it's pretty impressive. Do you do any…personalized work?" the suggestive tone escaping Emma's lips was leaving what she meant open for interpretation.

The more Emma spoke in that tone the more Regina had a more imperious, interested expression, her balmy lips becoming slack which had Emma's panties becoming damp. She watched in engrossed attention behind her sunglasses tongue brushing atop her small teeth.

Score two points for not moving away in discomfort.

Emma slid the glasses to the top of her head, draping her hair behind the shades, some strands falling in her eyes. She grinned at Regina innocently seeing if the woman's eyes took in her cleavage, or her figure. Emma knew she had a great figure, hell, guys _and_ girls checked her out. So it wouldn't be narcissistic if Regina was to take a peek.

Regina, brown eyes alight while she chuckled shaking her head before loosening her stance. Her dark eyes went to the counter top to see what proximity their arms were to each other. "Mhmm" Regina hummed shaking her head to move the hair from her eyes. "I've been known to do special requests for people" her words came out drawled. She straightened her posture the new position putting distance between them, the black orbs of her eyes almost challenging Emma in the focused stare she looked at her dark aviators.

"Awesome" Emma green eyes gleamed as she shifted her weight from one leg to the next in barely contained excitement. "That's really, really good to hear." Her voice came out a little bit more breathy than she expected it to. She really wanted Regina to take the bait.

"So do you know exactly what you want?" Regina asked head tilted, shoulders squared back. She still managed to appear regal, the silk vest fit on her breasts. Emma noticed Regina still had a very professional air even with the sexual tension she was creating. But the brunette only prodded for information concerning any work she might want.

"I have a few ideas." Emma's lips curved up a twinge trying to wheel Regina in with subtle flirtation tactics. She noticed Regina take a step backward, creating more distance. Though her body language was indecipherable, she was still playing cat and mouse with her. "Ruby told me about the wolf tattoo on your back" Emma gestured to her shoulder. "I think I might want something...synonymous with that."

"What do you mean? That big? That style?" Regina listed off with steady eyes at Emma.

Emma shook her head "Well... something's that…" she let her green eyes trial to the ceiling in thought before looking back into brown steady eyes with a small smirk. She continued, "…Something that _feral_. I mean- I perceive that tattoos can give off a kind of aura about you. I want that kind of strong fervor for whatever you do for me."

Regina hummed nodding her head as if knowing exactly what she meant. Regina looked up from her mascara darkened eyelashes sizing Emma up. "So maybe an animal? They tell pretty intriguing stories about oneself or help you to own a certain side of yourself more." Her well-manicured eyebrow rose, tiny creases forming at the tips giving her an audacious appearance. But Emma would not be outdone. She could trail naively around the budding interest also. But all that mattered in the end to Emma was...

That Regina was _definitely_ interested.

It was more so in the words that Regina wasn't saying that what she was that let Emma. It was in the way she wasn't moving that the body movements she was. How she wouldn't move away when she advanced, how her tone would dip too lowly in her normal speech, or the intense pull in her eyes when they would size each other up in feigned banalities.

"A swan" Emma laughed at the irony which caused Regina to look at her awaiting an answer about what was funny. "Sorry, it's just funny to me because that's my last name. Swan"

"Aaah now I get it. Well that's certainly interesting. They're very beautiful, and steady but can be fierce, and threatening" Regina eyes held more depth than the insight called for. Emma just stood watching the brunette's intense eyes lightened, her face less domineering than it appeared not too long ago.

"Could you make it be realistic?"

"Mhmm...Color?"

"Black and grey" Emma replied without thought.

"Good, it'll look better that way." Regina mentioned after a little reservation. "How big do you want it?"

"Big enough for my thigh. Will you sketch it out for me?" Emma smiled pulling her sunglasses back on her face to cover the giddy showing in her green eyes. She was really excited to tell Ruby what she figured out just from talking with Regina.

"So how should I get in contact with you when you finish the sketch?" Emma clasped her hands together on the countertop, green eyes soft as she smiled warmly Regina who looked like she was thinking.

There was a moment in which Regina just looked at Emma before exhaling, closing her eyes as she pursed her lips. She reached for a card in arms reach on the counter top, her other hand grabbing a pen. Emma just watched for whatever Regina was doing.

Regina glanced out the window, taking in the warmth of the sun before scribbling on the small card. "This is my private number." Her voice was hush, like she was sharing a secret with Emma. Once finished, she slid the card to Emma. Emma knew if Regina could see how wide her eyes was she would probably bark with laughter.

"Thank you, I will definitely be using it." Emma looked at the number as if it was the link to curing cancer. She moved to leave, but stopped short at opening the door to turn back around. She saw Regina thwart her contemplative face with a softer expression when her eyes reached Emma's. "Would you be interested in going out for a drink or something with my friend, Ruby and I? We could go wherever you want, it's no big deal" Emma started to ramble, feeling some of her confidence deflate. She was kinda worried that Regina wouldn't be interested in a threesome, but only in her, and _that_ would be bad. Very bad.

She needed to know if Regina was attracted to Ruby for this to work.

She waited with trepidation for Regina to answer, her hand gripping the door handle enough that the muscles in her hand twitched.

"With Ruby? Sure, that's…ok. I'd like that" Regina breathed out, nodding as she ran her hand through her polished hairstyle. "That'll be nice. Just text or call me and we'll set it up."

"Alright, I'll totally do that" Emma grinned so big her cheeks started to burn. "I'll just do it tonight?"

"That'll be fine. After 8" Regina said after some thought.

Emma nodded and with a wave she left. On the way back to the car her cheeks was flush and a warmness spread throughout her chest. This went great, better than she had actually hoped actually.

She had to tell Ruby the wonderful news.

_**III. Drinks and Propositions**_

Ruby was elated to say the least when Emma called explaining play by play what happened when she went to check out if Regina was into women and if so if she was interested in them. The side of Regina that Emma saw was nowhere the angle that was revealed the little allot of time she was there but now as she watched the brunette from the slightly hooded eyes she could agree.

They met up with Regina at an up and coming bar that was oddly not far from where she lived called 'Buddha Lounge'. Red lights were strewn around at night giving the bar a very decadent feel. There were well dressed button-down types and laid-back beer from tap types. They arrived at evening, but had already been there around an hour and half, conversing over the mundane to the more flirtatious with every finished drink. They sat towards the back in a high circular table so they all could see one another.

Their tongues became looser after repeatedly venturing back to the bar for refills leaving one of them entertaining Regina. The glances became more heated, and longer over the rim of their glasses and they would find opportunities to touch Regina. A playful nudge at the shoulder, a grazed finger while handing drinks over, momentary brush of their body when going to the bathroom. It was so delightfully sensual.

Ruby licked her numb lips more as the night wore on; lost in her thoughts as Regina would meet Emma's teasing glance answering her question's, leaving time for Ruby to appreciate the strong jawline, the elegance of her rounded chin, the lift in her rosy cheeks, the slope of her creamy neck that would show peeking out from the curl in her hair at the shoulder. Ruby knew Regina wasn't lost on how she was being eye raped by her, but she took it in stride, a small smirk at the corner or her stained lips that Ruby knew was directed at her even if the brunette wasn't _officially_ looking at her. Regina was taunting her. Pulling her into a web of lust and over the span that hour and half Ruby had to stop her hands from letting her hand trail across the slope of Regina's eyebrow moving the hair behind her ear, staring into dilated eyes.

The lively crowd started to die out, leaving gaps in the interior of the bar. Regina, Emma and Ruby were the only souls still sitting in the back, talking. Regna finger had been absent mindedly circling the condensation on the rim of her glass as her mouth had that smirk Ruby been noticing the woman permanently had on her face. She had just asked her about what her wolf tattoo meant and unashamedly thanks to the alcohol soaking her liver making her limbs feel tingly. If she was just a little more brave she would let Regina know the slow burn in her pants from smelling her deep musk perfume combated the happy, bubbly mood alcohol had her in. because she was a happy drunk, but _fuck_ if watching Regina lick her lips, eyes darting between her's and Emma's that was practically screaming_ 'I know how bad you want me, Dear'. _

But she couldn't be sure, everything gets a bit less coherent when drunk, so she instead focused on the dark shade of Regina's eyes, the heavy purr in her drawl, how her throat worked and tipped back when putting the glass to her lips before setting it down, finger trailing the glass. "It's pretty much a figure head for the deep dependency I have with my intuition." A finger slowed as she let her eyes roam over Ruby's mouth before smiling slowly, predatory, and continuing, "I leave a lot of my decisions based on my instincts, and not so much a vague obligation to rationality that's shoved down our throats when adults. I trust my gut and heart more so than what my head might be screaming." Ruby watched Regina's eyes darken more when she shared a glance with Emma. Emma fingers were now whisper-light against her back, bunching up her shirt because the blonde is just as aroused as she is. Ruby was trying not to pant, but it was becoming harder not to do that over breathing. Ruby's sure Emma and Regina knew that. The tension was too thick between them for it not to be obvious. "The wolf is also known for sharp intelligence in dealing with important issues." Regina finished.

"Ladies were closing up now!" the bouncer yelled loud enough to gain their attention in the back.

Ruby noticed they're the only ones left in the bar.

"You guys wanna get out of here?" Regina said finishing her drink before putting her black blazer on over her blouse. Her eyebrow raised a bit and Ruby can see there's no pretense in her words anymore. What she's asking is more than just what the statement meant on the surface.

"Fuck yes" Emma panted, her voice tight and straining. Ruby's glad Emma was the one who spoke because she's sure that's how her voice would sound.

Wanton and desperate.

xxx

Ruby barreled through the door with a bit more force than was necessary while Emma and Regina was behind her kissing and touching each other bodies. Regina hands were lost in Emma's long blonde hair as they passed the threshold, Ruby closing the door with a foot. Her arms taking her shoes and whatever else clothes she can, hands she's not even sure whose they are is helping with the task. Than Regina's soft lips are on her own. Her tongue brushing her bottom lip and when Ruby moans the brunette takes that opportunity and prods her mouth with purpose.

No one was really sure how they made it to Ruby's room blindly, but along the way, walls were rammed into when disrobing bodies were pressed up against it. Heads cranked to the side from hands pulling at hair in sloppy kisses, while more hands scratched sensitive backs and held the crotch of pants before tugging the clothing off.

The light in Ruby's room was low and gave off a semi air of romanticism.  
Ruby was glad her bed was big enough for three people, and the fact that she cleaned recently so there was vast open space so there was no tripping on the way to the bed.

Ruby's hard nipples rubbed on Regina's tensing back, devouring hands splayed across her damp chest pushing her further into Ruby's possessive embrace. Emma was beneath Regina's spread legs, her arms kept the tattoo artist steady. Her skin was hot wherever Emma and Ruby greedy hands roamed. Lost in the heat Regina set an agonizingly slow pace with her hips, the movement fluid. She brushed Emma's pelvis with every gradual turn met by the blonde. Regina's breath waned and quickened feeling the blondes hand kneading her damp, flush skin.

Wetness was spreading more on her panties from Emma hips lifting with every upstroke Regina made as Ruby's teeth raking at the nape of her neck before an arm came around pushing her shoulder length hair up with a secure grip. It made Regina stomach clench as whimpering noises fell from her parted lips as if she was in the scorching heat of a desert.

"god, you are so fucking wet. You feel so good" Emma purred like a kitty in heat, her mouth slack drawing in laborious breaths. Regina groaned when the blonde and Ruby hands went to her chest, tweaking the nipples more to a solid point, and massaging her breasts with full hands.

While Ruby was biting on her shoulder, the shadowed limb of the wolf at her mouth, Regina felt the long fingers, than the soft edge of nails dragging from her upper spine, down to her lower back around her hip to dip into her soaked panties. It felt so fucking good, Regina's chest was tight, and her breath came out hushed as she tried to form words that died as moans on her lips. Ruby to her surprise was very confident in bed, sure in every move she made. Ruby's index and middle finger dipped low, collecting the pool of wetness before trailing higher, and the pressure soft than a more urgent as she reached her swelling clit. The sensation was so pleasure Regna's hips twitched involuntary into the hand.

Looking down, Regina's dilated eyes noticed Emma's squirming glowing body, the dark pool of green eyes watching Ruby suck her neck like a vampire, than to Ruby's hand moving in her underwear. Ruby's knuckles were effectively rubbing the blondes clit, the slim nudge of Ruby's fingers went between the tightness of Emma's panties, between her puckering lips. That look in Emma's eyes made Regina press harder into the hand, making Ruby press more into Emma.

All Regina wanted to do was taste the spreading wetness staining the blondes underwear.

The vein in Emma's neck was pulsing like jackhammer, a mouth open like she wanted to scream but couldn't. Only pants, drawn out moans and the word _'fuck'_ said almost in disbelief sounded in the darkened room.

Though Regina could feel a chill on her skin from the temperature, beads of sweat pricked her chest and was pressed up against her back. She could feel half crescent shapes forming in her skin from Emma's tensing hands on her hips and lower back. Regina didn't care, she wanted the reminder, to remember the sweaty desperate rhythm their bodies made. It was more intoxicating than the finely aged bourbon at Buddha Lounge. Ruby's low voice began to tease her ear before the mouth latched onto the earlobe when Emma hips started bucking faster under Regina, her movements more urgent. Regina couldn't see it, her eyes were shut, head thrown back on Ruby's silken shoulder. Ruby's hair swayed on Regina's chest, trapped on her damp back with every hard press from hips.

Of Emma fucking Regina and Ruby fucking Regina.

Regina's hand squeezed Emma's breast as she stiffened under her. She watched the blonde groan, the muscles in her stomach clenching and unclenching violently that made her move into Ruby's teasing fingers. Emma's pale eyebrows was pressed in a hard line and with a heavy sigh she released the tension in her face and body.

When Emma looked up seeing Ruby and Regina, she bit her lip, the strokes heavenly brushing her sex. Regina hips moving, her chest rising and falling, her back arching, tensing than shuddering as Ruby breathed on her ear, hand still its onslaught in her drenched panties.

"I want you to come on Ruby's fingers" Emma said her hands sliding up and down the length of Regina's stomach and breasts before sitting up, and crashing her lips into Regina's. She pulled away just far enough to press her damp forehead on Regina's, her kiss swollen lips caressing Regina's when she said, "I wanna fucking hear you cum so _badly_, I wanna hear the nasty shit that comes out of those pretty little lips". '

_Fuck'_ strained out of Regina's mouth, before Emma's words had both her and Ruby moaning.

Ruby's hand moved more urgent on her clit making her breath fell heavier on Emma's lips and cheeks. She was _so fucking close_ she could feel it bubbling up, leaving goose bumps on her skin. Regina wasn't sure if she might not have a heart attack from the intensity of the orgasm. But before she could think anymore that profound release spread throughout her body, to where she had grounded her hips, gripping Ruby's head that was biting her neck hard and Emma's head, which was lapping and sucking at her wet nipple. Tiny dots swam in Regna's vision, her hand pushing Emma face impossibly closer to her breast as she clenched riding out her orgasm on Ruby's hand.

Ruby's hand stilled in her underwear before she pulled out. She laid down clumsily, taking her underwear off, smiling devilishly at Regina watching as she climbed off of Emma's lap. When noticing what Ruby was doing Regina mimicked her movements, albeit more slowly.

Ruby pulled Emma into a slow, fiery kiss. Their tongues exploring each other mouths, lips brushing and puckering. Regina bit her lip seeing the familiar passion between the two women, their hands roaming lingering on hips and breasts. Her mouth became moist, her breath heavy as she let her hands run along both women smooth legs before grabbing their asses.

Ruby pulled away grabbing Regina's forearm, making the brunette look into desire filled green eyes, as strands of hair fell in her face. "I wanna taste you" Ruby breathed "sit on my face." Ruby pulled Regina into her body, breasts were upon breasts as they shared a slow biting kiss. Ruby could taste the bourbon and salt on Regina's lips.

The kissed died off when the need to breathe won.

Regina cocked her head to Emma, her index finger reveling in the flush on her chest. "and you" Regina purred slowly "lay in front so I can taste you". She smiled watching the crooked grin spread on Emma's face, her eyes deep green with desire.

They situated themselves on the bed, Regina making Ruby face the headboard before Regina straddled the woman's eager mouth. Emma faced the other way so both Ruby's and Emma's pussies was facing each other. Right in Regina's face.

She wanted the pleasure of servicing them both. She wanted their heavy arousal and wetness on her fingers and tongue simultaneously. In her mind, the visual was decadent…raunchy.

But Ruby's tongue shot deep, spreading her lips before plunging into her clenching sex, taking all of the arousal in her mouth that she could suck out of the tattoo artist. Ruby's hands spread her taut cheeks apart more so she could breathe better and push her dripping mound farther onto her extended tongue.

"Oh my god, yes, yes" Regina chanted, closing her eyes, the slithering tongue on her clit made her breath hitch. She pulled herself together, focusing hard watching Emma glazed eyes as she spread her legs, tangling the limbs at the ankles with Ruby's. With tunnel vision Regina panted before leaning forward, letting her tongue dive in with force into the blonde. She heard the blonde's gasp, a hand covering her dark hair that spilled over open thighs and fell between legs.

Regina didn't care if her hair got wet with arousal. The desire was coming off every woman in waves and it was exciting and made her want to ravage the blonde and brunette.

Regina found her chest got tight, her head dizzy from the liquor and the intoxicating scents of both women's arousal. Ruby's wet mound was sliding over her collarbone unrestrainedly, making it slick. Regina moaned as Ruby's hands dug more into her ass cheeks with every swipe to her clit, Ruby's moans muffled in her sex. The vibrations caused a deep stir in Regina's stomach. The more turned on Ruby got, made her take between Regina's legs. She let her damp index finger run along the length of Ruby's sex, causing the woman to whimper loudly on her sex. The reaction had Regina tucked her arm between Ruby's opened legs letting her middle and ring finger curl into Ruby's sex hitting her g-spot, the palm of her hand pressed against her clit.

It was a sleuth of throaty whimpering, muffled moans and writhing bodies. Regina breath and groaned into Emma's sex, the blonde letting her hand hold Regina's head securely between her legs. She sucked and kissed and licked at Emma's growing sensitive clit. She went over the alphabet patterns on her, staying on any specific letter when Emma would buck into her mouth.

She seemed to like circular letters…B…C….D….G, all the up to Q.

Emma came when Regina reached S.

A rush of wetness flooded her mouth and Regina mewl at every drop as Emma had a death grip on her head, her body trembling.

Ruby began to tense around Regina's fingers before she pulled her face away from Regina's sex to scream out the pleasure, her hands digging into the skin of Regina's ass and back for dear life.

Watching both women tremble and come by her own hands made desire shoot through her veins, the sounds of their jagged breaths and obscene words mid orgasm had the pressure return in the apex of Regina's thighs and she kept feeling the wetness of Ruby's sex on her fingers, kept feeling Emma's wetness on her chin and with when the tip of Ruby's tongue slid across her lips before she sucked on her sex Regina came….

Hard.

So hard that tears stung the back of her eyes.

And she passed out.

Xxx

Surprisingly after that night, both Emma and Ruby was still interested getting a tattoo after the drunken threesome.

Surprisingly, Regina was more interested in branding the women's body with bites and scratches instead of ink.


End file.
